


Untitled

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris' birthday and Justin has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published October 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/266715.html)

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Justin thought wildly.

He had had a plan, everything scribbled down in a notebook and with a clear picture in his head of what was going to happen. All the details and decorations, the music and the cake, the guests and strippers, and everything else that was necessary for the best birthday party for your best friend.

It had been a good plan, a perfect plan, and Justin had even sent everyone a schedule of what would happen when and how and with the appropriate reactions and speeches and it was perfect. Except for one thing.

Chris, the birthday boy.

Justin rubbed his hands over his face, trying to think of something that would coax a stoned Chris and an equally stoned JC out of the closet.

Chris and JC in the closet! It would be pretty funny, if Chris hadn't decided to mess with Justin's perfect plan. Would it have been too much to ask for Chris to follow the script?

Next time, Justin thought, party for Chris without Chris.


End file.
